


I will burn your kingdom down.

by rangerdanger985



Series: lucifer AU stuff (insert creative title here) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, I need a nap, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer AU, M/M, Sarcasm, Stuff, Tell me if I'm missing something, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, and an ass, but i still love em, cursing, hank gets his demon on, i feel like i am., things, ughhh, zlatko is a evil bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Not all blasts from the past are good, some of them are pretty damning.look at hank for example, he never thought the life he had escaped three years ago would come back to haunt him but apparently it was and now Connor was missing.when he found the fuckers responsible there was going to be hell to pay.IE I'm not done with this dbh/lucifer crossover yet and apparently really need mental help lol you can probably read this without the first one but it is kind of a spoiler for the first one.





	I will burn your kingdom down.

**Author's Note:**

> someone help ive fallen for this AU and i cant get up! lol.
> 
> i just really got inspired by the season finale of Lucifer and wanted to write this, I even have reed and nines in it but they don't play a very big part. meh i probably need to get more sleep.
> 
> enjoy!  
> RD

Hank had been dealt a pretty shitty hand, both in life and death, but now he was grateful for the single ace the big guy had given him. Sure, he was strong, near invulnerable and fast with his wings but his ace was the same as when he was alive, only now it was stronger. He didn’t know what to call it, intuition or instinct, but it was a gut feeling that led him where he needed to be.

In life it helped him close cases, in death it continuously led him to Connor.

Of which he was currently grateful as the dipshit had gotten himself kidnapped by their most recent murderer. The human had asked so many questions in the last interview that the mad had grown jumpy, kidnapped the young man from the parking garage the night before and was currently holding him hostage in an abandoned theater.

What was it with bad guys and abandoned buildings he had no idea, it was something that was around when he was alive so he didn’t question it.

The local asshole, Gavin, had tracked Connor’s phone to the address and hank who had been stewing in the background ever since he’d heard Connor was gone, surged to his feet and made for the door until the man grabbed his arm “don’t go cowboy on us” he started until hank turned his head and snarled “you’re going to get your ass killed” he tried again.

“little late for that you overgrown fucking pidgin” he yanked his arm from Gavin’s hold and wanted to go through the man as he was blocking the door but he held back, it would cause delays if he murdered the man in camera view “I get what I’m about to do is below you but get out of my fucking way” Gavin’s lip curled “so you can get both your asses killed? Not going to happen old man”

Hank snarled and reached out, hands fisting in the lapels of the man’s jacket “move, or I’ll move you” hands grabbed his wrists and burned but hank didn’t even twitch “try it and I’ll send your old ass back to hell” the door opening interrupted them before they could come to blows but only barely “reed! Let him go” hank glanced over at officer Tina chen who was apparently the dipshits voice of reason.

Said dipshit looked at his partner disbelieving “he’s going to get them both killed!” he was obviously dumbstruck as to why the human was apparently taking hanks side, more so when she walked over and laid a hand on reeds arm “you would do the same and you know it” the man curled his lip again, scared face crinkling with rage before he released hanks arms and hank did the same to hid jacket and stepped aside.

Hank moved to the door until the human stepped in front of him making him scorn “Connor is my friend and a damn good cop, you promise to get him out in one piece?” hanks eye twitched “what’s the word of a demon mean to you”

The woman smiled like he’d given her the answer she was looking for “we’ll buy you some time with the others, go get your man” the human had the audacity to smack him on the back while moving out of his way to walk to her sputtering partner.

Shaking his head, hank left the room and then the police station, waiting until he was out of sight to spread his wings and shoot into the sky. It was late afternoon, the sun well on its way to setting as he flew to the address, worry gnawing at his gut now that he didn’t have an angelic distraction. He really hopped that Connor was alright.

If he wasn’t a demon it could even be said that he prayed about it.

Hank knew the moment he reached the correct building, his gut tightening in a way that usually meant he just stepped into a dangerous situation, landing outside of it in the middle of an abandoned road he curled his lip and let out a deep snarl. While true that saving Connor a few weeks prior had redeemed him, cured him of his devil skin and the wound that ended his life, he was still a creature of hell and as such kept a few things.

He wasn’t an angel nor was he a demon, he was something in between that everyone should be afraid of. Himself most of all.

The building was dark, but he didn’t expect anything less, even still he felt like he was being watched. Shadows writhing in his peripherals in ways he hadn’t seen since he flew out of those flaming gates three years ago.

Something inhuman was in the building, he knew that, but he didn’t care. Someone had fucked with his human now they had to pay the price.

Before he could step into the building a flash of light appeared behind him and he had to snarl. Turning he saw it was that angel, Gavin.

Fucking prick.

“what now?” he snarled, facing the angel who narrowed his eyes “redeemed or not your still a demon, you need watched" a deep growl shook the air as hank glared at the man “should I show you how redeemed I am? I've got no problem sending you back where you came from"

The angel sneered and took a step but stopped when a pale hand grabbed him “that’s enough Gavin" hank turned his eyes to the man standing tall over reed with a face that was hauntingly familiar.

Hank stared at Connor’s face “who the fuck are you?” the Connor lookalike rose a brow at him but kept his face perfectly schooled, it was creepy as hell, hank would know.

“my name is Niles. Connor’s my brother" hank barely resisted groaning as he didn’t need a human to look after. “just stay out of my way” he said and turned back to the door “I could say the same to you" hank snarled over his shoulder, the sound reverberating down the street, but the man didn’t even twitch.

Suicidal prick.

Great to see it was genetic.

Shaking his head hank stalked forward to the door which opened easily, further confirming his suspicion of a trap and stalked into the dark building, there were candles flickering further inside and the building stank of old weed and musty air. Hanks nose wrinkled at the stench but he forgot it where he heard murmuring at the end of the hall, his gut told him it was whispered prayers.

Brow furrowing, he glanced back at Gavin who looked just as confused, prick or not he was a decent cop and nodded to say he heard it to. Now knowing he wasn’t crazy he walked toward the voice to see their murder suspect, bent at a small alter with a cross and whispering prayers as he cried.

It didn’t settle well with hank who walked forward and grabbed the mans shirt lifting him from the ground “hey prick” he snarled as the human yelped and grabbed his arm, staring at him with a pale face and horror stricken eyes “where’s the detective” he snarled.

The human started stuttering, apologizing and saying how he didn’t want to do it “quit blathering!” he snapped, and the man whimpered again “I didn’t want to do it I’m sorry he made me. Please, please just kill me” hanks brow furrowed “he who?” he demanded as the human started shaking his face going pale as he stared at hank.

“he said he was an angel, he lied, he lied he lied he lied!” the man cut off with an inhuman shriek and his head whipped back, the recognizable smell of demonic sulfur spilling from his breath then it stopped and he lifted his head and smirked.

The man had changed, his eyes now glimmered red in the dark room “hey boss” the voice was different and it made every hair on the back of hanks neck stand on end “we missed ya” hank snarled, mouth open to show very sharp demonic teeth but the man didn’t stop smirking “what the fuck did you do with Connor” he demanded.

The person laughed “oh your new piece of ass is fine, for now, but we need to talk” hank snarled again “I aint got nothing ta say to you fucks” and then hank lifted his hand and ripped the mans head from his shoulders with a spray of blood.

“why the fuck did you do that” Gavin demanded as hank let the body drop but paused when hank turned around, eyes glowing a sharp hellfire blue in the dark “you believe the word of a demon?” he growled. His face was misted with blood, his hair hanging into his eyes and for just a moment, Gavin felt afraid “he knew where Connor was” Niles spoke from his shoulder, seeming unfazed by hanks threatening appearance “in the building, that’s all I need to know”

He looked down and snarled at the severed head “if there’s one of those fucks there’s going to be more” and with that warning he turned and started walking “god damn it” Gavin muttered and moved to follow but the doors the demon stepped through slammed shut behind him and a glyph glowed on them in a sinister red color, burning Gavin’s hands as he tried to touch the door.

Hank glanced back at it before looking forward again, apparently whoever the fuck this was didn’t want hank to be aided. He could honestly only think of a single person who’d want that and it made him smirk despite himself.

This had been a long time coming.

The main atrium was at the end of the hall and it was well lit despite the writhing shadows on the floor where at least thirty people stood, well maybe people wasn’t the best word as none of them were humans and sitting on a godawful flash throne was a single man that both turned hanks blood to ice and made it boil in his veins.

Zlatko Andronikov.

Hell’s lead torturer and a man that took great pleasure tormenting hank for years with the image of his dead son.

The fucking bastard.

Leaping from the top of the stairs hank landed in the middle of the crowed of demons who all stumbled back from him, either in fear or from surprise he didn’t know or care “hello hank” the former Russian man said, fat cigar hanging from his lip “how did you get out” he snarled making the other demon raise a brow “Well” Zlatko started and smirked “someone broke the gate open a couple weeks ago to get their fuck toy back” hank snarled and took a step forward only to be stopped by a demon grabbing his arms.

“ah ah hank, we really need to talk” the fat demon hefted himself up and walked forward to the lip of the stage “I aint got nothing ta say to you ya bastard” zlatko chuckled “no but I have plenty to say to you, I am so disappointed you left right in the middle of your training” hank growled “like id want to be anything like you sick fucks”

Zlatko laughed “you really think your any different? You are a wolf in sheep’s clothing, just because you think your redeemed doesn’t mean your anything else than a monster”

“like I have a problem with that?” the fucker smirked “but what about your precious Connor?” hanks lips curled and he lunged forward, barely stopped by the demons holding onto him “keep his name off your lips you fuck” another laugh “oh he’s seen what you are but has he seen what you can do? The hell you bring to earth just by existing?”

Hank paused, chest vibrating with a snarl he didn’t let out “that’s what I thought” zlatko stood up and returned to his seat “earth is hell” hank finally said and returned his glare to zlatko “we’re the ones that make it better” the demon rose a brow at him but he just let his wings snap from his back knocking the demons off him and spun around to start ripping through them, he didn’t hold back, fighting tooth and nail until the demons were on the ground in various states of death and injury, some of them missing heads or limbs, others with crushed chests.

The floor was slick with blood and hank was soaked with it, standing in the middle and breathing heavily, slow applause from the stage made him look up with glowing eyes “just like the good old days” zlatko said, looking smug. Hank couldn’t say anything lost deep in something he couldn’t name where all he wanted was to murder the creature in front of him, rip him limb from limb until he stopped talking, until his voice finally left hank alone.

Snarling he stalked to the stage stepping up onto it and ripping a gothic candelabra from the wall to use as a club. Zlatko stood and smirked “I’ve been waiting for this” he said as hank snarled “not half as long as I have, sick bastard” and he lunged, striking at the fat bastard that kept slipping just out of reach, making hank angrier his grey and silver wings slowly darkening, feathers dipped into dark black ink and spreading from his back slowly.

The smug fucker ducked one of hanks swings and punched him in the gut, knocking the air from hanks lungs then grabbed the candelabra and swung it, hitting hank in the face and sending him to the ground, hank could taste blood on his lips but didn’t know if it was his own or not.

He tried to get up but another blow, this time to his back send him sprawling again with a grunt of pain “honestly I’m so disappointed in you” the fucker rose the makeshift weapon again and brought it down on his back again and he felt something break. Hank wasn’t sure if it was a rib of a wing but whatever it was filled his body with pain.

“I expected more from my second” gritting his teeth hank rolled to the side, missing the next blow by inches and used his wings to shove himself from the floor tackling zlatkov and making him drop the club. Their fight devolving into a nasty tangle of blows and bites and shouts, hank taking any advantage he could find to kill the bastard.

Shoving away from each other, both bleeding from noses and mouths hank scrambled for the club as zlatko laughed and moved, kicking him in the ribs, hank felt a few more break but grabbed the mans leg throwing him off balance and bringing him to the ground, moving and planting his knee into the demons chest shoving both fists down into his shoulders with all his strength crushing the joints.

The demon screamed and hank grinned with bloody teeth “that’s the demon I know” zlatko said with gritted teeth, still grinning hank snarled and turned sinking his hand into the mans shoulder further “what are you doing here really” he snarled as the demon winced “cant be for little old me” zlatko chuckled “its because of your bitch, you smashed through hells gates for him just before I could get my hands on him, he was in hell he belongs to me” the demons eyes flashed yellow and his teeth grew into fangs like a serpent.

“you don’t get to touch him” he snarled and zlatko grinned again even if it was deformed by his fangs “then taking him away from you by showing him what you really are will be enough” his hissed and hank snarled “just fucking die already” he said and yanked his head to the side.

It didn’t sever but hank heard the bones pulverize and grinned wickedly at the pleasure it caused him before pain became something he could feel again. He fell to the side and groaned “Jesus fuck” he hissed before turning and pushing himself to his knees, one wing was laying limp on the ground so apparently it had been damaged like he thought, and he knew several ribs were broken.

They weren’t the worst injuries he’d ever had but they still fucking hurt he was just about to push to his feet when there was a shout “hank!” his head jerked up and he stared at Connors very pale face.

Only then did hank realize just how much blood surrounded him and saturated his clothes, how much had sprayed onto his face along with his own. Only then did he realize how many bodies laid on the floor between them and as he looked into those wide chocolate eyes, he realized exactly what zlatko was talking about.

The fucker.

“Connor” he said barely noticing the angel and the mans brother standing behind him staring with wide eyes at the carnage. “hank!” a sudden pain in his chest accompanied the shout and it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t emotional but physic pain.

Glancing down he noticed the metal protruding from his chest and then glanced back at zlatkos grinning face, his parting words the last he heard “and so he wept for he realized he submitted himself to a monster” he tipped forward and didn’t fight the darkness.

\---

Connor had been kidnapped by men with glowing eyes, one of which had been his recent murder suspect and was kept in the old liberty theater that had been abandoned years before. He’d seen enough glowing eyes and heard enough from Tina to know they weren’t human, his gut saying they were something else.

He didn’t know how long he was kept in the small room before Gavin rammed through the door, splintering it in a way he hadn’t been able to do even when he knocked into it. He looked at where the man had fallen and blinked slowly, raising a brow at the feathered appendages on his back “when I said to use your head Gavin” a voice spoke from the doorway “I didn’t mean in the literal sense”

Connor looked at the doorway to see his own face and sighed despite himself “hi nines” his brother turned his head and Connor saw his lips quirk just a bit “hi Connor” he walked over and helped his brother to his feet “so where’s hank” he asked as he dusted himself off “sure don’t even thank us just ask about that fucktard” Gavin muttered until Niles smack him on the back of the head “we got separated, we’ve been trying to get back to the main atrium but most of the doors are sealed or blocked”

Connor hummed and they left the room to try and find a way to the main building “I’m guessing no one here is human?” he asked while glancing back at Niles who shook his head “they’re all demons” he confirmed and Connor sighed “well at least that makes it easier” Connor reached back and pulled his firearm from its holster, the demons had either been to stupid or to confident to check him for it.

“easier?” Gavin said and Connor nodded “no innocents in the crossfire” he said as they came to the end of the hall where a door stood, a symbol glowing a deep evil hellfire red but Connor didn’t stop he just walked forward and planted his foot right in the center of it making the doors fly open.

Niles and Gavin shared a look as the man stood there and glanced back at them “thought you said you couldn’t open the door” he said in confusion Niles shook his head “We couldn’t” he said and they continued on, the hallway seeming abandoned now.

“did we miss all the fun” Gavin started to ask in annoyance before trailing off as they came to a room that had to be the atrium only to stop in the doorway and stare.

The floor was slick with blood and men and women laid in various states of mutilation, Connor had seen some pretty gruesome things in his career as a detective, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen something like this. He had never seen something so gruesome, pulling his eyes away from the carnage he found hank, kneeling on the stage with a bowed head and for a moment he was blind, shouting the man’s name until he noticed hank’s wings had changed, darkened but Connor didn’t know if that was real or caused by the blood that coated him, his silver hair was loose but it didn’t cover the scarlet liquid that stained his face, his hands were coated in it and for a moment Connor felt fear.

He was afraid. Afraid of the man he had fallen in love with and the man saw it “Connor” he saw the man say and Connor opened his mouth, about to say something he didn’t know what, before his eyes caught movement behind the man “hank!” he shouted as he lunged forward but he was to slow, the fat fucker had already shoved a twisted piece of metal into hanks chest.

Connor tackled the man as hank sank to the ground and pulled out his gun, shoving it up under the mans chin and pulled the trigger until it ran empty before turning to hank who hadn’t moved, scrambling and yanking the warped metal from his chest before turning him over, hank was limp and didn’t even twitch as Connor shook him “Hank! Damn it Hank, wake up!” Niles was suddenly knelt on his other side reaching out but stopping just before touching the man with the sluggishly bleeding wounds.

“His wing and ribs are broken, he has a punctured lung, ruptured abdomen and cracked spin, the chest wound damaged his left ventricle” Niles frowned “he won’t survive the internal injuries” he said sadly and Connor ducked his head, pressed it to hanks shoulder as he moved a hand to his chest and closed his eyes “no, he doesn’t get to do that, not when I just got him back” he felt his brother touch his shoulder, gripping it in a show of support.

“I’m sorry brother” he said but Connor shook his head “no, no the bastard doesn’t get to do this to me” Connor suddenly felt warm, almost like he was being eaten by fire from the inside “not to me” fire suddenly sprung up around him and Niles and Gavin stumbled back from it in confusion.

Connor didn’t seem to even notice it, instead raising his head and laying his lips against the man’s forehead “you don’t get to abandon me like thing you fucker, breath” a pale colored flame sprung up from the wound in hanks chest sealing the wound shut slowly “breath” Connor whispered as his eyes burned with tears.

Niles and Gavin stared as suddenly the demons damaged chest lifted slightly and fell but they had so many questions as the fires disappeared and Connor slid to his side, sinking into his own darkness. Namely how the fuck that had just happened.

\---

Hank had never dreamed, not even in life, so when he opened heavy eyes, he knew what he was seeing was real. He laid in a familiar bed in a familiar room and a huge dog was laying in front of him as someone at his back touched one of his wings.

He’d know the touch anywhere.

“you awake?” a voice asked, quiet in the dim room and hank hummed in reply not ready to speak yet as he assessed what kind of damage he still suffered from, his back and chest ached like that hadn’t since he was alive and his entire left wing throbbed even as it rested, relaxed, against his back.

It must have been broken and someone splinted it, the only one he knew that would be able to do that without furthering any damage would have been Gavin.

Guess he owed the fuck a thank you, maybe he’d text it later there was no way he’d say it in person otherwise he’d punch the arrogant fuck in the mouth. One of the hands that had been on his wing moved and touched his hair, making him lean into the touch “I thought you were going to die” that made him turn his head and look at Connor who sat with dark bags under his eyes and a pale face lined with stress.

He looked like shit “I’m not exactly alive” he felt himself muttering but a single look from Connor had him regretting it “sorry” he muttered before moving, slowly as pain reawakened in his body, to sit up. Connor apparently realized why as the moment he settled again Connor was on the bed and leaning against his chest, shoulders trembling after a few moments of silence “hush” hank murmured and brought his arms around the smaller man, his good wing draping over his back and holding him close.

“I’m so sorry” hank murmured into the young man’s hair after a few moments “why?” Connor sounded confused but didn’t raise himself from where he rested, face against hanks aching chest “because you got kidnapped by demons because of me, as a trap for me, you never should have been in that situation, you never should have had to see all of that” hank didn’t specify but he was sure Connor knew what he was talking about.

The younger shook his head “you almost died and that is what you get stuck on, they all knew you” he rose his head and hank couldn’t say he’d ever seen that kind of fire in his dark eyes “they all tortured you, for years, I can’t say I condone anything that I saw in that theater, that I don’t care but damn it hank they got what they deserved” hank blinked in confusion.

“how did you know that?” he questioned “that guy that stabbed you, he came to me the moment I was taken to that theater, he didn’t touch me but he told me about you” hanks arms tightened reflexively, feathers standing on end “then how the fuck can you stand to even look at me”

Connors lips twisted in an expression he recognized, hank was sure if he wasn’t injured the younger would punch him “because he also told me what he did to you, how he used your son to torture you for years” just the bare mention of that time made hanks arms tighten further but Connor didn’t complain about his bruising grip.

Instead he just rose a hand and rested his palm against the side of hanks face rubbed his thumb over hanks cheekbone “you are not a monster, all that I have seen you do is defend yourself and take revenge on those who have wronged you”

“I am not a good person” Connor smirked “you aren’t a bad one either, I mean your abrasive on the best of days and you curse a lot and you drink to much” hank rolled his eyes and moved his arm to pinch the youngers hip, making him let out a laugh and smack at him “but” he drew out the word and leaned forward, resting his head against hanks “you still saved my life, more than once”

Hank could hear the smirk in the youngers voice “in my book that makes you a pretty decent guy” hank snorted even as it hurt his still injured ribs “that’s some pretty low standards you got there” Connor rolled his eyes and patted hanks face, just short of a slap before moving to lay his head against hanks chest.

They didn’t move for a while before hank broke the silence “how the fuck am I alive?” Connor shook his head “we don’t know” the younger rubbed a space on hanks chest that was tender but not painful “Gavin’s looking into it, but the stab wound just caught on fire and healed”

His brows furrowed “that isn’t normal” he said and felt Connor shrug “since when is anything, so long as your alive I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth”

Hank hummed hands folding on the youngers lower back as he closed his eyes “you saying I’m fat?” he asked and Connor snorted “no, just a horses ass” hanks lips pulled into a smile “here I though you liked my ‘horses ass’” Connor groaned “I don’t care if your ribs were broken I will still punch you” hank chuckled and nuzzled the top f Connors head “you know I love you” he murmured

Connor sighed and slid his arms around hanks middle, getting comfortable to catch up on whatever sleep he had lost “love you to, now go to sleep” hank hummed, adjusting so there wasn’t as much pressure on his injured wing and then settled to get some more rest.

Ignoring the way his gut told him that this wasn’t over.

Whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> my only excuse for that nearly 5k words is i was drunk drunk (not really) and watching Lucifer then i played DBH before dying 3 hours before i had to go to work.
> 
> ugh regular sleep schedule i miss you!
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed, this fandom shall never die so long as I have anything to say about it and i really need to work on my other stuff.
> 
> RD


End file.
